1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to microelectronics circuits and, in particular, to metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor formation in a replacement metal gate (RMG) module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Metal-Insulator-Metal capacitor is a key passive component in Radio Frequency (RF) and analog integrated circuits. MIM capacitors have attracted great attention because of their high capacitance density that supplies small area, increases circuit density, and further reduces the fabrication cost. MIM capacitors provide good voltage linearity properties.